


#1

by Niellune



Series: The Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Relationships: Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Hobbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647559
Kudos: 8





	#1

Каждый раз, когда Торин смотрит на него _так_ , Кили тает как воск.

  
Это неудивительно. Взгляд Торина никого не оставит в покое. Недаром король. Словно магия мифрилового мерцания таится в глубине его глаз. Два топаза, всегда холодные, будто воды горной реки, они то заставляют замереть на месте, склонив голову, то опаляют затаенным в них обещанием.

  
Торин _так_ смотрит не часто. Всегда не то место и не то время. Но, когда они порознь слишком долго, когда Кили на стену лезть готов, камни готов дробить круглые сутки, мечом махать до обморока, Торин смотрит.

  
Там, где тень недосягаема для равнодушного пламени настенных факелов, в укромном углу, Торин нависает над Кили. Не прикасается, но смотрит, словно насыщаясь, исполняясь желанием, которым племянник искрит, как раскалённый металл на наковальне от ударов кузнечным молотом.

  
И лишь когда Кили, одуревший от размеренного горячего дыхания дяди, уже готов рухнуть на колени и умолять сделать хоть что-нибудь, Торин мягко ведёт пальцем по его нижней губе. Кили сжимает кулаки, не выдавая себя просящим стоном.

  
Он дрожит от пытки, которую каждый раз устраивает ему Торин, поглаживая по губам, но любит её всем своим естеством. Дело в дяде, или в ожидании, или в том, что губы у него и правда слишком чувствительные, но Торину после столь невесомых ласк стоит лишь пару раз сжать его член, без усилий заставляя кончить в штаны.

  
И только после этого Торин целует податливого, расслабленного и ошалевшего Кили, который слабо цепляется за широкие плечи и с жадностью вылизывает рот Торина, словно благодаря.

  
Кили краснеет, благо в полутьме почти не видно, когда Торин нетерпеливо стягивает с него штаны и, собрав с паха сперму, раскрытой ладонью ведет по члену, под мошонкой, и касается тугой дырочки. Кили лезет целоваться, глубоко, с языком, желая заткнуть себе рот, но Торин уворачивается и с жаждой в глазах наблюдает, как меняется лицо племянника, когда два пальца проникают в него, совсем не нежно растягивая.

  
\- Ты трогаешь себя? - Торин спрашивает почти спокойно, словно ему не особо интересно, совсем не важно, словно это не его твердая плоть трётся о бедро Кили. - Когда очень хочется, трогаешь?

  
Кили кивает, облизывает губы и глухо стонет, сжавшись вокруг трахающих его пальцев. Ему мало.

  
\- Мало, - шепчет он, царапает плечо Торина, непослушными пальцами чуть ли не разрывает завязки на его штанах, за что и получает по рукам.

  
\- Ты трогаешь себя здесь? - в голосе Торина густое возбуждение, приправленное злостью, когда к двум пальцам добавляется третий.

  
\- Да. Когда уже не могу. Когда ты далеко, или близко, но не зовёшь, - скороговоркой выдыхает Кили, глотая слова. - Я представляю тебя, но пальцев так мало, - шепчет он, - даже двух мало, даже трёх. Я боюсь порвать, боюсь двинуть глубже, а ты...

  
\- Замолчи!

  
Кили чувствует, что Торина трясет. Он только сейчас замечает, как дрожат у Дубощита руки, как надсаден его голос. До Кили доходит, что Торин хочет не меньше, а то и больше. Кили знает себя. Знает, как кровь раскалённой сталью бурлит в венах, когда он ласкает себя с мыслями о Торине. Но Кили никогда не задумывался, делает ли Торин нечто подобное, думая о племяннике, когда принимает ванну или засыпает, или просыпается на рассвете от яркого сна.

  
Торин разворачивает его спиной к себе, так привычно, так обыденно. Ведёт мокрой головкой меж ягодиц и, придерживая себя, настойчиво проталкивается, шумно дыша в затылок Кили.

  
\- А если я запрещу?

  
Кили дёргается, глухо стонет, и широкая ладонь тут же накрывает его рот. Кили кусает её, посасывает пальцы, но не может подавить мягкие, довольные вздохи, когда Торин наполняет его своим членом. Торин берет его, словно изголодавшись, одной рукой зажимая рот, другой намертво удерживая поперек груди. Он почти не выскальзывает из любовника, толчок за толчком бьется вперед, словно может вогнать ещё глубже.

  
Кили хочется кричать, дико, надрывно, не скрывая, как ему хорошо. Он хочет завалиться с Торином в кровать, оседлать его и долго заниматься любовью. Но сегодня все будет именно так - быстро и дико, и, видит Махал, Кили счастлив. Он упирается рукой в стену и смазано дрочит себе, пока дядя, глухо дыша на ухо, короткими рывками выбивает из Кили весь воздух.

  
Торин нечасто позволяет себе кончить внутрь. «Это грязно», - прошептал он, когда Кили, переборов смущение, всё же осмелился спросить. Но сейчас он или забывается, или хочет именно этого. А Кили ощущает в себе его семя, и это чудесно.

  
\- Не надо больше на меня так зазывно смотреть, - шепчет Торин, поглаживая ладонью низ живота Кили, успокаивая дрожь, сотрясающую тело его юного пылкого любовника. – Ты меня на части разрываешь, а я помню твоё обещание.

  
\- У меня есть только это, только взгляды. Отберёшь и их? – Кили запрокидывает голову на плечо Торина, доверчиво подставляя шею, которой тут же касаются горячие губы.

  
\- Имей хоть каплю сострадания, не до этого сейчас.

  
Кили хмурится, но не может возразить. Он целует запястье Торина, аккурат там, где тонко бьётся ниточка пульса, и кивает. А Торин, уткнувшись лицом в плечо племянника, ещё долго не покидает его тело, позволяя себе маленькую слабость.


End file.
